


Undertale drabble dump

by Stonemedusa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Drabbles, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonemedusa/pseuds/Stonemedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to dump most of my Undertale x reader fics and drabbles. Feel free to send me a prompt- and yes, they can be nsfw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale drabble dump

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for anon on tumblr: Bara!Sans x reader? With big buff coco puff Sans being all snugly and cute and hugging the reader and telling her everything will be alright after she's had a hard day?

“Hey there kiddo, what’s up?” The much larger monster asked as you seemingly dragged your way through the front door, only just remembering to kick it shut behind you.

_Damn, you must have looked bad if he actually felt the need to say something._

“Nothing, nothing, just…having a bad day is all. Don’t worry about it, I’ll probably feel better later on.” You ended up mumbling, only to let out a startled yelp when your face planted firmly against his chest- the cushioning buzz of magic under his shirt sending tingles through you just as it always did.

_Oh._

Sans didn’t give you time to react and quickly wrapped his arms around you, pulling your body closer to his own, his white dots of eyes peering down at you softly, full of concern and understanding despite his large smile.

His large jacket seemed to blanket you in the moment, the excess amount of fabric folding around you and cocooning you into his hug, his head slowly coming to rest on your own as he nuzzled at you lightly.

_That....this felt nice. Warm._

_Loving._

“It’s okay, bad days just suck, am I right?” You nodded into his shirt numbly, the stress and events and just overall build-up of the day finally wearing on you, and as that first little sniffle left you, he seemed all the more present, all the more attentive. His hold on you tightened slightly, and all you could do was grip his shirt, your eyes falling closed as you listened to him softly reassure you that everything was okay, that he loved you and he’d always be there to hold you like this if things seemed down. “Everything will be fine y/n, I promise.”

_And it would, because he’d never lied to you before. If Sans said it’d get better- it would._

Minutes passed, and by the time you realised he’d slowly sat down and pulled you into his lap, it was too late- not that you were complaining of course. No, the way he seemed to wrap himself around you- unconsciously trying to protect you from the world outside- brought a smile to your lips, and it wasn’t long before you were nuzzling against him, your arms moving to loop loosely around his shoulders and neck as you slumped against him.

_Good god, you’d forgotten how much bigger than you he was...you’d never complain about it though, you loved it. Especially when he pulled you against him like this, getting all comforting and huggy...it just made you feel so protected and content._

“Feeling any better?” He softly questioned, his voice pitched low as to keep the mood calm and quiet.

You pulled back slightly, smiling up at him before nodding with a quiet ‘yeah’, internally marvelling at the way his face seemed to light up, even though he’d never lost that ever present grin.

He just laughed lightly, pulling you back before unconsciously running his hands up over your back and sides, tickling you lightly before smoothing back down.

Neither of you said a word for what seemed like hours after that, instead just sitting there soaking up the comfort the other provided unconditionally- holding each other close, and eventually dozing off, your smaller form still cocooned by the large skeletons favourite jacket.

_And you loved every second of it._


End file.
